bird call
by ashes34
Summary: when the team receives a call alerting them that robins little sister got captured by Slade they go and try to save her and end up getting trapped themselves they begin to lose hope of ever getting out of the madman's grasp but when all seems lost Robin may just have one more trick up his sleeve(jokers in this and justice league)


**Bird call**

i dont own teen titans as i said strong launguage if your going to report this story dont read it let other people enjoy it

robin pov

the party was going awesome everyone was dancing, drinking, playing spin the bottle and doing god only knows but what really had this party going was there wasnt one person who didnt have a huge idiotic grin plastered on their face. i saw kidflash stumbling about trying to make a move on jinx but getting hit in the head every time he tried. speedy was trying to flirt with starfire and failing as i walked by them i heard

"please, by hot do you mean i am on fire" robin laughed at this, star and him are good friends but i dont really feel anything more than friendship with the tamaranian. as i took a sip of my vodka i heard my name being called.

"yo rob, come over here theres someone i want you to meet" i heard cyborg yell over the insanly loud music i walked over there trying to aviod being runover by the people dancing wildly on the dance floor. As i got over to cyborg i saw he was wearing a brown jacket with a tie, we were all dressed in civilian clothes i was wearing a black hoody and jeans i had sunglasses on but i didnt bother with the gel this morning so my hair was care free and i was feeling the same way. When i finally got there i saw a girl with choclated brown hair and eyes to match she had a dress on that was so tight it looked like it could burst any second.

"rob this is veronica, veronica this is robin" cyborg said with a huge smile on his face it looked like he wanted to get lucky with the girl tonight, i couldnt blame him veronica could turn any average male on but i personaly didnt like the whole slut look. i watched her eyes roam around the rooom at all the guys it was like she was picking the ones she would sleep with tonight. I took a large sip of my vodka feeling the burning sensation on my throat before saying hi she opened her mouth to reply but cyborg cut her off

"uh rob, man be careful that stuffs really strong" cyborg said with an unsure frown on his face.

" dont worry cy i've gotten really good at this" i said with a smirk. Veronica seemed to be turned on by this and i wasnt the only one who noticed since she was at my side in a flash ditching cy she put her hands on my shoulders and started to whisper sexual things in my ear. The look on cy's face was priceless it was a mix between shock and anger he stompted away looking pissed. I started to listen to what she was saying

"wanna go have some fun big boy" she said seductively i was about to decline but then thought about it this was a party, I didnt have any love intrests at the moment when it came to dealing with cy ill blame it on the alchol and i could tell she was the kind of girl where you sleep with and in the morning she'll be gone and you will never see her again what did i have to lose, but if i did this i wanted to make it last.

"i dont know you'll have to convince me"i whispered with the same amount of seduction if not more grabbing her waist and putting her in front of him.

...

**veronica's pov**

i was mildly surprised that he didnt jump right into the offer sure he was hot but he was even more so that he was stubborn. if he wanted convincing he will sure as hell get it i thought as started to grind against him in rythem with the music

...

**rob's pov**

I woke up in my bed and looked to the side of me 'no veronica, no surprise there' i thought as i got out of bed i put on my uniform, my uniform changed a bit over time instead of green spandex they were black and the sleevs on my shirt were black so were my gloves it wasnt a dramatic change but it was a good change the upside of the change was that it is easier to hide in the shadows, 'oh great i sound like batman' i went to go put on my mask in the bathroom. As i secured it to my face i looked at a long forgotton bottle of gel since crime fighting was so frequent these days and putting in gel takes a decent amount of time i got tired of rushing to get ready so i can put in gel so i just let it do its own thing. Then as tired as i was the alarm sounded i rushed to the living room.

"what do we got?" i asked cyborg

"your not gonna like this robin" my friend said

"cy who the hell is it, im dying here" i yelled with a stern and joking tone of voice whoever it was we could handle them

"its...slade" all the happiness went out of me in a flash

"where is he" i said in a deadly tone

"um i dont know" he mumbled

"what!" i half yelled trying to keep my anger from getting the better of me

"hold up there is a video he sent us!" cyborg exclaimed as he clicked on the video

"Hello titans im geussing your wondering where i am and what my plan is, especially you robin and since its your teams 5th year aniversay i've givin you all a surprise" slade turned around and what came into view made robin's jaw drop. It was a little girl only about 3or 4 she had black hair that was messey and tangled with blue eyes that looked wild with fright she was wearing a pink dress it could have been nice looking if there wasnt mud stains all over it

"Nina" robin said barely over a whisper in other his little sister

"I see you know her robin but lets see if she remembers you" slade said with a sinister smirk

"richi please please come save me" she said as tears started to run down her already tear stricken face.I felt a white hot fiery anger corsing through every part of me

"louder child!" slade screamed in her face while back slapping her

"richi plese come help me please!" she shrieked as she tried to run away

"YOU MOTHER FUCKEN BASTARD DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU CUNT!" I yelled so loud i could feel myself shaking with anger. i started to run at the t.v but the othes held me back knowing if i crushed the t.v i would be seriously hurt due to the size of it. Slades single eye visibly widened for a moment due to my launguage but quickly regained his compoure

"So robin you coming?" slade finished icily after the t.v shut off no one said a word until robin broke the silence

"Lets go."


End file.
